There are three kinds of devices that are always installed in a vehicle as protection for the driver against the sting from light. One is a tinted belt-filter layer. On the windshield One is the visor for the sun-blind and the other is a sun-reducing glass, installed 35 cm in front of a driver.
The device in this invention is used for the clamping of this sun-reducing glass. The purpose of installation of this sun-reducing glass is to dilute the intensity of light from high angles. In other words, most of the lights from the upper angle are filtered and the intensity of light is gradually reduced through the glass. At the angle of viewing, only a little of light is filtered so that the driver can see in front clearly. Current clamping devices have a common disadvantage. If the clamping device clips the fixing shaft firmly. then the turning is difficult. If it can be easily turned, then the clamp is movable during the vibration in driving, to that the position of sun-reducing glass is changed. This invention is designed to resolve this disadvantage. Its improvement is that only a slight force is necessry to be applied in the turning of sun-reducing glass and when the sun-cut glass is not being turned, it uses the clamping force of the spring clip to hold it firmly. Its characteristics are the application and cooperation of the applied force from the lever principle and the clamping force through the reinforced spring clip.